


The Winter Soldier

by haroldshumjr



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform, well a cameo of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haroldshumjr/pseuds/haroldshumjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier is on a mission to kill America's top scientist until he faces who it actually is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winter Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> SO I HAD THIS RANDOM IDEA. Like what if Peggy met the Winter Soldier?? This is my take on it and I'm quite proud of it! It's been AGES since I published anything so I'm a teeny bit rusty. ALSO STUCKY MADE A CAMEO IN THIS! I hoep you guys liked that! Either way I hope you guys like it! As usual, any comments and kudos would be greatly appreciated. I had a beta this time and it's my totally cool best friend. You guys should follow her on [](http://sogoonandjustsayit.tumblr.com>tumblr%20</a>)

The Winter Soldier looked down at his file, reading the contents of it once more. He knew he wasn’t wrong but it was nice to check. This wasn’t his first mission and he’d done his previous ones perfectly fine.

 _Howard & Maria Stark_.

There was a nagging feeling that had been at the back of his mind ever since he first got the assignment. That name seemed familiar just like a lot of things did to him. But all of it was a blur and he wasn’t sure if any of the flashing images in his mind were even real.  Sometimes there was a small apartment and little blanket forts that he built. He liked those images the best. They were... Happy. If that was what the warmth spreading through him was anyway.

The two other men who were on the mission with him came back to him and handed him the transmitter. The brunetnodded and placed it against his ear, listening in on what was going on in the bugged house. He heard a few voices, two women and a man and a voice that was too young to be an adult’s. That could have been Tony Stark then. He’d heard Howard’s voice before from the videos that’d been shown to him.

“Tony you’re not going-“

“Howard, I’m 17. I think I can handle myself,” the boy replied.

A boy of seventeen. Such a tender age to be losing his parents. He couldn’t remember how old he was when his parents died except that they were. He listened on to the argument between the two. He could feel the two men next to him growing restless.

“Stop or I pull the trigger,” he hissed out at them, his hand resting on the gun.

The both of them immediately stilled and looked away from each other. The spy immediately looked back up at the apartment, trying to focus on where the conversation was going and whether there was any indication on when they might be leaving. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t slightly nervous. This was going to be only his third kill. That was nothing compared to what Zola told him about Hanz Krueger. His hand tightened around the gun. He had to do this right.

“How about he goes and then he can come and stay with Daniel and I. We have to stay here anyway until we get the clearance to leave. What place can be safer than a SHIELD safe house? He’ll be on the plane first thing Friday I promise,” a woman piped up.

That voice. He knew it. But where did he know it? It wasn’t in any of the videos presented to him. What accent was it? Not American. English. An English woman. He’d heard that voice before. The flashing images came to his mind again. No no not now. He was on a mission.

Peggy Carter. That was Peggy Carter’s voice. And suddenly the flashing images weren’t exactly flashing images anymore. They were here to stay this time. _Steve Rogers_. No not now. _Not now_. He wanted to push these thoughts away but his mind seemed determined to not let him think of anything but this Steve Rogers. His pulse began racing and a warmth coursed through him. The same warmth that spread through him when he thought of blanket forts. He quite liked this sensation. Happiness. But yet there was an aching and a yearning that came with this happiness. What was going on?

 ** _Bucky snuggled up against the warm arm_** -No- ** _and sighed happily. God he’d missed this. Granted, he was usually the one having the blond under his arm but this was a nice change._** Stevie. **_He couldn’t decide whether he liked this change or not. Of course it was nice to see the blond be able to run and then breathe after that and it felt nice to be held of course. But he felt_ helpless _._** He couldn’t think of this now.

**_“What are you thinking about?” He asked the blond, wanting to distract himself._ **

**_“There’s this guy you gotta meet. He’s really the reason I got to save you.”_ **

**_There was a mix of emotions in his voice. There was reverence laced with anger and jealousy with a hint of fondness. He wondered if Steve sounded like that when he was talking about him._ **

**_“Anyone I have to be jealous of?” He asked jokingly, although he was sure some insecurity crept into his voice._ **

**_He heard Steve snort before shaking his head. “No. I’m sure he likes his partners women. Not that I’m interested anyway. But yeah. Howard Stark. Best civilian pilot or so Peggy told me. He flew me across the enemy line and yeah. That’s how I ended up in Italy with you by my side,” Steve said softly, nostalgia and warmth colouring his voice this time._ **

_Howard Stark._

Bucky looked up at the men staring at him. They heard the rumble of a car engine starting before they all stared up to the car. Their eyes widened when they realised that Bucky wasn’t ready, attempting to snatch the gun away from him.

“нет. Стоп!” he shouted.

 

He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t kill this man. He was Steve’s friend. Bucky leaned forward to wrestle the gun out of their grasps. His ears were pounding; heart racing. This wasn’t happiness. No. It was fear and he knew it all too well. One of their elbows crashed into his face, momentarily flustering before he heard it. The shot. He didn’t have to see it to know that it was a perfect target. He could hear the car veering out of control before the inevitable crash happened. There were cheers on either side of him. Another successful mission for the both of them. It would look just like another crash once the engine exploded. Exactly what Zola wanted.

“You already screwed up for us. Go burn the engine,” he heard one of them sneered behind him.

The Winter Soldier walked up to the car, his movements sharp and jerky. He did this. He could have stopped it but he didn’t because he couldn’t _remember_. He opened up the locked door with his metal arm, a coldness came over him when he saw the two of them lying dead on the dashboard. He did this. He killed Steve’s friend.

The sound of high heels pattering against the ground came closer and he looked up, meeting Peggy Carter face to face. She had her gun poised, ready to shoot him. “Who the hell are you and what have you done?” She shouted out. He’d never seen her like this. She was always so calm and collected.

He stayed silent. He didn’t know what to say. What was he supposed to say? ‘I’m Bucky Barnes and I helped kill the man who helped save my life.’ A shot rang out and he felt a sharp pain shoot up his metal arm, a soft groan escaping him. He never felt that before. It was similar to being mildly electrocuted by a switch. He heard her take a step closer and looked up at her, taking a step back under the street lamp.

“Why aren’t you- Sergeant Barnes,” he heard her whisper.

The both of them stared at each other. No doubt she was thinking that she was looking at a ghost. And he felt like he was looking at a ghost. There was no way all of those images were real. They couldn’t be.

“You- You killed Howard Stark and his wife. He helped Steve save your life. And you killed him. How are- You are supposed to be dead. You plummeted hundreds of feet from a moving train. How are you still here? Is Steve with you?” She asked, a slight hysteria creeping into her voice.

“I-“

The two soldiers he was with came out from behind the trees with their guns ready to shoot either of them. The both of them looked at Bucky warily, wondering what he might do next. Sweat began beading at the back of his neck as he figured out what to do next. He reached for the lighter in his pocket and flicked it towards the open hood of the car.

He turned back to Peggy, aware of the pairs of eyes that were trained on him in case he did anything else to screw this up. He shouldn’t even been seen. Bucky took a step forward and clenched his jaw.

“I’m sorry for this,” he said softly.

He clenched his jaw before swinging his metal fist over to Peggy’s jaw, effectively knocking her out.

* * *

 

Bucky’s chest was heaving from the heavy breathing. His heart was pounding as he stilled, waiting for the treatment to come to him. He could hear Zola pacing somewhere in the room with some mumbling in the background.

“You’ve disobeyed us. You were meant to make history. You are an asset to us, Soldier. You’ve gone and let yourself become weak because of your emotions. You’ve gone soft,” he heard the man say.

He was scared. He might not remember much but he always remembered the pain that came with being strapped in here. He could always remember the days of rest he would need after being subjected to this. He could remember all that. He could feel his hands shaking as the anticipation killed him slowly.

Bucky dared himself to open his eyes to look at what was happening. He could see an unfamiliar bespectacled face looking at him with an expression of fear and reverence and fascination. He felt disgusted looking at the man, deciding to look at Zola. He was trying to beg the scientist not to do this. He wanted to plead and promise him that he wouldn’t disobey them anymore.

“Wipe him.”


End file.
